So Many Drables So Little Time
by dancingonathinline
Summary: Multiple Pairings. The little plot bunnies that float into my head but aren't enough to be proper oneshots. Rated T just in case.
1. Shines

**Title: Shines  
>Pairing: FabianJoy, Fabian/Nina  
>Rating: K+<br>A/N Mainly Jabian. Don't like don't read.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>He watches as she twirls and hops and jumps to the blasting music playing. The lights throb and reflect for a moment off of the sequins on her dress. For a moment she just absolutely shines. And even though he's here with Nina he can't help but consider what he's given up.<p> 


	2. Stung

**Title: Stung  
>Pairing: JeromeMara  
>Rating: K+<br>A/N None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>When she comments on how he's <em>actually<em> caring for another human being, he can't help but feel hurt. Stung in a way. Was that all she thought of him? That he was just some egotistical being? He doesn't know if she hugs him because she can see the pain etched into his features or if that's just Mara being Mara, but what he does know is that no amount of hugging can take the sting away from her words.


	3. Guilt

**Title: Guilt  
>Pairing: None, Nina<br>Rating: T  
>AN None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>It's times like this when she wishes Fabian had let her fall into that chasm. Accidently cursing her closest friends wasn't exactly on Nina's bucket list. What makes it worse is when they tell her it's not her fault, or that they'll always stand by her. Can't they tell the guilt is eating her alive?<p> 


	4. Cared

**Title: Cared  
>Pairing: AmberAlfie  
>Rating: K+<br>A/N None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much she actually cared about Alfie until he got trapped in that tunnel. In a single second she didn't care about the bugs or the dirt or ruining her new top. All she cared about was getting Alfie out. All she could think was "that should be me".<p> 


	5. Distractions

**Title: Distractions  
>Pairing: PatriciaJason, Implied Patricia/Eddie  
>Rating: K+<br>A/N None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>The first few weeks before Eddie showed up one person was always on her mind. Her old history teacher had assumably fallen off the face of the Earth. She nearly went mental again and starting screaming "Where's Jason" before Eddie appeared and a new distraction was created.<p> 


	6. Tighter

**Title: Tighter  
>Pairing: FabianNina  
>Rating: T<br>A/N Please submit one word prompts for me to write about. Preferably thoughtful words not just words like "candy".  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>The scariest moment of his entire life was thinking he had lost her to that door. Thinking that even with the spider in place it would never open again and she'd be trapped forever. So when he finally freed her and she dashed into his arms he held her a little tighter than usual. She was too important for him to lose.<p> 


	7. Missing

**Title: Missing  
>Pairing: FabianNina  
>Rating: K+<br>A/N None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>As they both walked away from the breakup they knew something would always be missing from their lives. It wasn't happiness or love or kindness. It was each other.<p> 


	8. Green

**Title:Green  
>Pairing: JeromeNina  
>Rating: K+<br>A/N For Mary.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>As he watched her dance with Fabian at the prom he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. When they leaned in to kiss he recongnized it as jealousy. Was it just him or was everyone else seeing green?<p> 


	9. Blood

**Title: Blood  
>Pairing: FabianNina  
>Rating: K+<br>A/N None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>He saw her drop to the floor shortly after he saw Senkhara threaten her. He didn't know what to do. He watched the blood trickle from the side of her mouth. As her eyes slipped closed she whispered his name. He let his tears fall onto her cheek as he kissed her one last time. All he could taste was blood.<p> 


	10. Disappeared

**Title: Disappeared  
>Pairing: JoyPatricia  
>Rating: K+<br>A/N Romantic pairing not friendship. Don't like don't read.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>Leaving for the summer was one thing. Leaving for an entire term was another. Leaving without even a goodbye was something else entirely. To Patricia it wasn't like her girlfriend had taken time off from school, it was like she'd disappeared.<p> 


	11. Forgiveness

**Title: Forgiveness  
>Pairing: JoyPatricia, Implied Eddie/Patricia  
>Rating: T<br>****A/N Romantic pairing not friendship. Don't like don't read.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HoA<strong>

* * *

><p>Leaving her for Eddie wasn't something Joy thought Patricia would do. When Patricia came crawling into her bed at ten o'clock the night after her breakup, Joy didn't think she would be ready to forgive her. But when she felt the tears hitting the back of her neck she knew forgiveness was already established.<p> 


End file.
